<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sweep me off my feet by dystopiarin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29261691">sweep me off my feet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dystopiarin/pseuds/dystopiarin'>dystopiarin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>writing challenges <3 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Love Letters, M/M, Prom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:06:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29261691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dystopiarin/pseuds/dystopiarin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>George starts receiving anonymous love letters. Who is sending them? And what will the outcome of this be?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>writing challenges <3 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sweep me off my feet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This won’t be very well-written. My Grammarly wasn’t working and I forgot about the writing prompt yesterday so I had two hours to write this in. Prepare for the clusterfuck of madness.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George never believed in love. He’d seen enough in his life to put him off such a fantastical concept. Divorce or heartbreak always happened to those who least suspected it. What’s the point of loving when you just got hurt from it?</p><p>So when a single note came fluttering out of his locker one day, he was dreading everything. He looked around to see the culprit of such a terrible crime but to no avail. Hands shaking, he opened up the letter. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Roses can be yellow<br/>
Violets are blue<br/>
</em>
  <em>When you are mellow<br/>
You look really cute &lt;3<br/>
</em>
</p><p><em>”Okay, that was pretty nice I guess” </em>George thought. <em>“Wait, what the hell am I saying? This thing is evil!” <br/>
</em></p><p>A hand ruffling his hair brought him back to his senses. He appreciated the slight warmth it gave off, pressing into it. George loved his friends dearly — they weren’t going to break his heart. They had a strong bond not easily broken by even the fiercest of people. At least, that’s what he thought anyway. It was a lovely thought to have nonetheless.</p><p>”Hey George, whatcha doing?” A voice spoke up. He recognised it as Dream instantly. His real name was Clay but everyone (including the person himself) preferred to call him Dream. </p><p>“Nothing much, just going through my stuff.” It wasn’t technically a lie; the letter was in his possession now so it belonged to him. </p><p>Sapnap came strolling down the hall and promptly elbowed George.</p><p>”Your king has arrived, bitches. All hail,” he announced. He can be such a pretentious prat sometimes “Oooo, Georgie, what you got there?” </p><p>George tried to hide it. Honestly. However, it’s kind of hard when you’re surrounded by two taller idiots. Sapnap snatched it and yelled out in glee. </p><p>“Aww, has Georgie got a secret admirer? Look— he’s blushing! How adorable.” </p><p>His face felt hot and his hands attempted to hide it from the world. </p>
<hr/><p>George walked into school the next day to find yet another note. This time, however, it wasn’t a poem. </p><p>
  <em>You are like the moon:<br/>
</em>
  <em>elegant, shining, yet overshadowed by the sun. People don’t notice your beauty until they look directly at you.<br/>
</em>
</p><p>Blushing furiously, he tried to remember his morals. To his dismay, they had simply ran off and replaced itself with new thoughts. Desire to know who is sending these filled him. </p><p>First things first, he had to hide this before his friends come—</p><p>“Hey Georgie, whatcha got there?” Never mind. Task failed. </p><p>Sapnap, the traitor, took the note and read it. A wicked smile grew on his face. George regretted existing. </p><p>“Oh George... what’s this? Is the admirer back?” In response, George spluttered and waved his hands about. </p><p>Of course, Dream decided it was optimal timing to join them. Great. </p><p>“Whats going on here?”</p><p>“The admirer has struck again! This is awesome!”</p><p>Never before had George felt so dead. </p>
<hr/><p>This continued for a while. Countless pick-up lines, the occasional flower, it was all so sweet. George found himself falling for the unknown person behind it all. He just hoped this wasn’t some big prank. </p><p>Prom was coming up and he didn’t know what he was going to do. Sapnap was going with someone (he couldn’t remember who, though) and Dream said he had someone in mind. That left George with absolutely no clue what was going on. </p><p>He went to his locker like always but instead of a note, there was a person. Dream was there... holding a piece of paper. </p><p>“Hey there, Georgie.”</p><p>George was shocked. Was Dream the one all this time? </p><p>He opened the note to see one sentence. <br/>
<em>Will you go to prom with me?</em></p><p>That familiar handwriting assaulted his sight before he looked up at the culprit. He held out a single blue rose, waiting for the invitation to be accepted. </p><p>“Of course I will, Dream!”</p><p>
  <em>He was a thief, and he stole my heart. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry about how short this was and any grammar/ spelling issues. This was the cheesiest thing I’ve ever written.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>